The New Cullen
by SweetKatie17
Summary: The Cullens are a happy family and they now have an additional member- Zean Cullen    pronounced Zeen . But like all his other siblings, doesn't he need love as well? The answer comes to him when he finds himself facing a mysterious girl...
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens loved Bella and Renesmee to bits. She was and always would be a very special part of their family. She'd been with them for almost a century (just three more years!) and Renesmee had grown into a beautiful sixteen year old- she'd stop aging then. They'd moved to who knew _how_ many places in the last almost-decade. And now they were back in Forks, the one place they had grown strangely fond of. Over that time, Carlisle had brought in a new family member- Zean (pronounced _Zeen_) Hunter- now Cullen. He was thin, tall, pale like all of them, had red hair, a breathtaking smile and topaz coloured eyes. What was the most shocking thing of all was that he could read minds as well. It was unique that one ability could be shared in different vampires. Carlisle had no logical or mythical explanation for it but after a while, they let it go.

But he was unhappy. He didn't _realize_ it ofcourse, but he was. Esme knew he was. It had been the same with Edward, who had found Bella. Now it was Zean's turn.

"Alright, we're restarting Forks High School," Emmet grinned, glancing over at their display of graduation caps.

"We've never done that before. This'll be interesting, don't you think? Ofcourse, its Zean's first time here in good old Forks," Alice teased. She had become his most favorite sibling and they shared a very close brother-sister bond.

The morning dawned bright and early on them- it always did, seeing as they looked through the changes. Ferrari's, Volvo's, _Porsche's_, M3's and any car that was fast was nursed in the Cullen's massive garage. Alice absolutely refused to split her passion for any other car but her yellow canary coloured Porsche. Edward was starting to playfully regret giving it to her.

They drove in their usual groups- Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rose. Jasper, Alice, Zean and Renesmee (yes, they'd decided to let her go as a sister at last!)

They parked, got out of the car and naturally, everyone gawked at them like they were celebrities. This habit was so old it was getting annoying. Rosalie _used_ to enjoy it but now all it did was annoy her. Then they noticed something. There was one little figure whose head was not turned towards them. They turned to her curiously. She was thin to the extreme, she couldn't possible weigh more than thirty kg, she was as pale as any of them and all they could see at the moment was beautiful, silky, golden locks flowing below her waist to meet her lower back. She turned around and everyone sucked in shocked breaths. Surely, surely, she _must_ be an angel. Even vampires weren't that beautiful. She had a pretty face, perfect lips, a tiny, adorable nose, big, beautiful sparkly deep blue eyes and eyebrows so perfect it was hard to believe. But there was something about her. She was extremely fragile- she made Bella look like a jock (when Bells was human ofcourse :P). The comparison to the Cullens and the girl: a giant boulder to a feather. The normal comparison to humans: a rock to a pillow. She went inside without giving them a single glance.

They headed to their respective classes with the due attention of gazes following them. Every female hoped that Edward, Emmet, Jasper or Zean would be their lab partner or homeroom partner. That was a joke; the girls had made _sure_ that they were paired with them. Only Zean was left.

But what else but fate to intervene?

He walked into his Chemistry class and Mr. Brian assigned him a seat that was obviously yet to be partnered. And _ofcourse_ Katie walked in and _ofcourse_ he gave her the seat. She sat down next to him. He cringed. Her scent was…it was…mouthwateringly delicious. Vanilla, roses, jasmines and was there chocolate in there as well? But most delicious as her blood was, there was something about her that made the burn in his throat die away like the last of the embers of a mighty fire.


	2. Chapter 2

That certainly was strange. He should be restraining snarls and whatnot. So cautious that she didn't notice, he was glancing at her throughout the lesson.

"Um, could you hand me those phials?" she asked in a soft, harp like voice. He was a bit startled that she was talking to him but nevertheless, he passed it. Their fingers met for a second and her hand jerked back instinctively.

"Are you...?" she looked at him in bewilderment.

"I'm fine, sorry about that," he muttered. She gave him a curious look but turned her head away.

Later that day when they were safely away from school and resigned in their house, it was Edward who brought up Katie.

"Zean, I was wondering if you noticed that Katie's mind was blank?" Edward asked conversationally. Zean hesitated.

"Yes," he sighed. Edward took a peek into his mind. His eyes widened.

"WHAT?" everyone bellowed. They hated when Zean and Edward knew things they couldn't.

"Her blood holds...ten...no hundred times the appeal it held than mine for Bella's. But he resisted because there was something about her that held him back..." Edward trailed off. It was Carlisle who spoke up after a long pause.

"Was she quite fragile?" he asked quietly.

"She made me look like a jock when I was human," Bella suggested generously. Edward growled.

"Edward," she shook her head. He sighed and calmed down.

"And...was she beautiful?" he asked hesitantly. Everyone stared at Carlisle, amused.

"Very," Zean spoke up. Alice giggled. Esme shot her a look.

"Do you think you can bring her here so I can meet her?" Carlisle asked earnestly. Rosalie and Bella hissed.

"I thought Bella was the only exception to the human rule," Rosalie snarled.

"And I'm not permitting anything that threatens Renesmee to the very least," Bella added.

"Mom-"

"Renesmee, please stay out of this," Bella shook her head.

"How can _Katie_ pose a threat to Renesmee?" Alice asked in disbelief. Honestly, Bella was a bit too much at times. Edward and Zean were focusing on Carlisle, who was strangely trying to hide his thoughts. Bella frowned at Alice.

"I'd like you," he said, looking at Zean, "to get to know her. And as soon as you're close enough, bring her for a visit here. Can you manage that? Don't worry, you have as much time as you want to take." Zean looked at him curiously. Get close to her? He glanced at Alice again, hoping she would have a vision as to what was about to happen. No such luck. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright," he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Alice sat down with Zean. The others were out hunting, so she decided to talk to him about whatever was bothering him.

"You feel there's something special about her, don't you?" she smiled. All he had to do was nod to confirm his feelings.

"I don't get it. It's the first day I've seen her and I feel like she's...I don't know," he muttered.

"Well, Carlisle doesn't ask us for much, so we do need to get 'close' to Katie- poor thing- we do and you know that," she said in that demanding tone of hers, that yet still managed to be gentle.

"But tomorrow's only going to be _second_ time I've seen her and the only words we exchanged were about passing the phials in lab," he muttered.

"How's this for an idea? I know, I know," she said, holding up her hands. "But this one will _not_ end up like a catastrophe. It's simply that we wait for me to have a vision and if Katie's in it, you know what to do," Alice said. That wasn't actually bad.

"What if you _don't_ have one about her?" he asked, which he was highly doubting- and Alice knew it.

"Then we can wait a month for now- Carlisle said nothing about time limit- and then decide what to do," Alice smiled. Zean grinned, ruffling her hair.

"When did you become so smart?" he teased. She winked and gracefully disappeared out of the room, leaving Zean to his usual thinking.

Every time Zean went near Katie, he expected to be hit with a wave of yearning for her blood, and even though he had it, it lasted for about three seconds until he looked into her mesmerizingly beautiful eyes. And then followed that completely unfair smile. It was so warm and full of friendliness that it was hard not to return it. Those were the first three weeks. The fourth week, something odd happened. And by odd, he meant odd.

Zean walked into class with Alice- she'd joined Bio to help Zean cope- expecting the whiff of luxurious scent he was almost used to by now. But it wasn't there, because Katie was absent. Alice and Zean exchanged looks and sat down in their respective places. All the while, Zean felt himself being probed by questions that shot up unexpectedly in his mind like "Is something wrong?" "Why isn't she present today?" "She didn't fall sick or anything, did he?" And the thing was, he wasn't thinking them, some involuntary part of his brain was.

'You okay?' Alice's voice filled his head. He nodded. She eyed him suspiciously but said nothing else. After Chemistry- to which he did _not_ pay a single ounce of attention, Alice grabbed him by the arm.

"You need to clear your head Zean. Hunting, after school, no questions asked," she said in that bossy-warm manner of hers. He nodded, knowing all too well, that it was useless to argue with Alice. She flashed him a grin, momentarily exposing those razor sharp teeth of hers. Then she turned and headed off to bunk her next class. Zean rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

After school, Alice confirmed that he was following her and then sped off into the forest, which ironically was uphill from the school. He sped off quickly, no one saw him. He was about to call Alice to slow down, but then realized that he would prefer hunting alone. He needed a piece of mind. He wandered around, moving deep into the forest. He filled himself up with several deer, not in the mood to do the proper-favourite-hunting. It had been about a few hours when he heard footsteps.

"Alice?" he asked, even though he highly doubted it was her, because he would've read her bustling-with-activities mind. He moved towards it, after all, he could defend himself. The footsteps came closer and then someone bumped into him. He heard the intake of breath- his...and _hers_. Katie's wide blue eyes looked at him astonishment.

"Zean?" she asked. "What on earth are you doing here?" He was about to reply when he took a closer look at her. Her face was an unhealthy pale, yet still retaining that lovely glow, there were dark, dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted and...scared.

"I could ask you the same thing? Are you alright?" he asked, not daring to breath. He was in the middle of his hunting and did it _have_ to be her of all the people? He was surprised he hadn't bitten her by now. He shuddered at the gruesome thought. She looked like she was about to collapse. His eyes fell on her hands, which were no short of scratches. Bleeding ones at that. He cringed internally, not daring to breath.

"I...I was just...I decided to take a hike today, I don't know why, I just did. I kind of got lost but I got back on the trail...more or less," she muttered to herself in the end.

"Well, let me tell you that you're far from the trail. I know the way back though. My family and I hike all the time," he smiled warmly. She hesitated.

"I- no, it's alright," she said, worriedly throwing a glance over her shoulder.

"You're going to lose yourself out here Katie. And the animals aren't exactly accommodating to humans," he said. She deliberated and then sighed, taking his outstretched hand. It was when she took it did he realize what a stupid mistake he was making. But to his utmost surprise- and maybe it was a stroke of luck?- she was oblivious to the freezing temperature of his hand. Her hand was as soft and delicate as a feather and it fit perfectly into his. Almost like they were made to be there...Cautiousness fading away, he led her slowly and carefully to the trail. Since he was so alert to her movement, he noticed her slowing down after a while. He glanced at her, seeing the extreme exhaustion in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, just enough energy for that tiny little nod. And that seemed to take all the energy out of her. She placed her hand to her forehead, as if she had a numbing headache.

"Thanks," she smiled tiredly. "I can find my way back," she said, her voice so quiet it was hard for _him_ to hear. And then her legs gave out and she collapsed. He caught her in his arms just before her head hit the boulder. She was so light, he actually checked to see if he'd caught her. But there she was, curled up involuntarily in his arms, pale as...death, weak and fragile. He picked her up gently and carried her all the way out of the forest, then stopping to tell Alice that he was going back, and then getting Katie safely in the car. He called Carlisle who agreed to come over to her house. Zean carried her inside the house, followed the scent to her room and gently lay her in bed. He draped a blanket over her at the same moment he heard Carlisle knock.

"I'll take care of her," Carlisle assured. Zean nodded and left.

Katie opened her eyes and looked around. She felt strange, a bit numb to say the least. She sat up and was hit with a wave of vertigo. Her hand flew to her head. What had happened yesterday? Hadn't she been so queasy, she would have tried to remember.


End file.
